User talk:Reesecupdragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Reesecupdragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZACH (Talk) 03:21, December 27, 2011 OK what ever you say? Reesecupdragon 03:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Please Contact me! Beautiful Heart Hi, Welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Tremor page. Zach is out for a while. If you need any help just ask me. I'm always at home, at the opra, or a on a fancy yacht! I'm the talk..the talk.. of all of Canterlot. ;) ~Beautiful Heart~ New user? What do you need? I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ It's been unedited for 2 weeks. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ 16:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Reviving the comic Ok, I agree. Just go talk to ZACH and he'll give you the signal to edit. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ 16:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You may also ask my friend AwesomeDaxter. For now I will continue to make this wiki the best it can be. Currently it is on google. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ 23:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow that was fast. Why dont you edit it? Read the whole thing first, and the make your own little section like ''At Reesecupdragon's home '' And about how you became a portal master. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ 23:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) E=MCℳ I mean't editing the Comic. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Beautiful Heart~ 23:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hmmm, well we already have 5 admins, and i dont know about making you a mod. I have been on the chat alot around wikia's network. Maybe later. I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go ~Beautiful Heart~ 16:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) We can wait it out, though it qualifies to have over 100 edits first. I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Rarity~ 21:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I deleted the poll on the front page, I'll make a new one, you know what the young people say these days- "When the crowd wants more, ya give them da thunder!" I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~Rarity~ 02:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Battle I don't get it.... We don't do that anymore. Theres nothing to battle on... I think you would know...I'm the only member active -_- --Beautiful Heart